


The Prison at the Centre of the Universe  - CW - Wattpad

by Chaserjinx8065



Category: No Fandom
Genre: 42, Death, M/M, Serafer, Stand-alone, Zion, ajax - Freeform, an attempt at my own book, angel - Freeform, gay prison bois, gayyyyy, many many references, not a fanfic sorry guys, prisoner number 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaserjinx8065/pseuds/Chaserjinx8065
Summary: Ajax is more or less happy in his prison cell. At least his own kind can't find him there. Can't make him face his unfeeling, death filled, destiny.But another prisoner is about to change his world for good.
Relationships: Ajax/Zion
Kudos: 1





	The Prison at the Centre of the Universe  - CW - Wattpad

IoW 3 Prison & Detention Centre is normal enough. There are the mandatory burglars, murderers and Space pirates. And prisoner number 15, Cell 42, is no different. But Cell 42 is built on top of a rift. A rift in time and space.  
IoW 3 Prison is at the center of the universe. Every universe.

A/N  
There are more references in here than I have brain cells, and maybe a prize for anyone who gets them all (?)

  * [ 1- Death is preferable ](https://my.w.tt/569629938-the-prison-at-the-centre-of-the-universe-1-death)
  * [ 2- Death is the future ](https://my.w.tt/574207044-the-prison-at-the-centre-of-the-universe-2-death)
  * [ 3- Death is never intimidated ](https://my.w.tt/577723953-the-prison-at-the-centre-of-the-universe-3-death)
  * [ 4- Death is normal ](https://my.w.tt/579055123-the-prison-at-the-centre-of-the-universe-4-death)
  * [ 5- Death's Tiger ](https://my.w.tt/587606561-the-prison-at-the-centre-of-the-universe-5-death%27s)
  * [ 6- Tiger angel ](https://my.w.tt/587606567-the-prison-at-the-centre-of-the-universe-6-tiger)
  * [ 7- Tiger through time ](https://my.w.tt/589072577-the-prison-at-the-centre-of-the-universe-7-tiger)
  * [ 8- Tiger hunt ](https://my.w.tt/589525731-the-prison-at-the-centre-of-the-universe-8-tiger)
  * [ 9- Tiger on the run ](https://my.w.tt/589525864-the-prison-at-the-centre-of-the-universe-9-tiger)
  * [ 10- Zion's Tiger ](https://my.w.tt/589526040-the-prison-at-the-centre-of-the-universe-10-zion%27s)
  * [ 11- Death ](https://my.w.tt/589526095-the-prison-at-the-centre-of-the-universe-11-death)
  * [ References throughout the book ](https://my.w.tt/575060969-the-prison-at-the-centre-of-the-universe)



## Get notified when **The Prison at the Centre of the Universe** is updated


End file.
